Tails' Depression
by Halowarlord3
Summary: Tails suffers from a minor depression after Cosmo's death. Well no duh. But you know what? I was inspired by the song "See you again" T for the reasons of light-ish cursing, and death. See you there.
1. Chapter 1

The flowered picture.

Author's note: This is something you don't see very often. (I… don't think…?)

If you know much about Cosmo, you know, the plant girl from Sonic X, then you should know about her death. (Screw it, I don't need no spoiler alert.) I am no fan of Fast and Furious, but I did discover the song "See you again". Did you know almost all my stories are inspired by song? Just a tidbit. So grab those tissues, unless you are like me, where words very rarely affect my emotions. But hey, the ending may surprise you.

Tails was crying. He had been crying a lot recently, and with good reason. He had been part of the team that destroyed the Dark Oak. Safe galaxy, the only plus of that. But the downside was just as bad. His friend (Girlfriend, but nobody really knew about that.) had been killed while they destroyed the Dark Oak. Think of it this way. You had one bullet, and the worst person in the world was about to kill you. But, right out of nowhere, your girlfriend wrestles him from behind. In a few seconds, the man would break free and would pick up his gun and kill you and a tower of all your friends and billions of innocents. But killing the man also meant killing your girlfriend. Only Tails could have made the shot, and did. Sure, everything is peaceful, until the full realization hits you. Your beloved, the one you were trying to protect the most, had just been shot and killed by you. He had ran through a long field of grass. The moon was almost full. When he looked at the moon, it was almost as if he could see Cosmo in it. He blinked away tears. But unfortunately, it just could not stop flowing. There was a small pool of water, with a medium sized rock. He collapsed on the rock, giving him a few scrapes, but he didn't care. He sat there for, I don't know how long, sobbing. He was inspired to say a few words. It sounded oddly like a song. (DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO THIS SONG EXECPT THE PHONE I STREAM IT ON! But I'm on a fanfiction website for a reason, so I don't have to own anything.)

 _It's been a long day,_

 _Without you my friend,_

 _And I'll tell you all about it_

 _When I see you again._

 _We've come a long way,_

 _From where we began,_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about_

 _It when I see you again._

Tails buried his face back in the rock, just wishing that he could bring Cosmo back. But the more sensible part of Tails got the best of him. He used his communicator, and brought in the Tornado. He hopped in and drove off back to his workshop. He got home, and trust me, it is much different than usual. The sink was usually clean, and I would say it was dirty and full of dishes, but it was so very rare that Tails would even EAT. He scarcely even got out from his covers. Everything was just slightly unkempt, in general. Damn, couldn't she just come back? He just got under the covers. It was only 7:00, but he fell asleep almost instantly. His dreams usually consisted of the same thing. In all honesty, it was a personal hell. He would see the entire battle with the Dark Oak play out. All the way to the end, Cosmo's death. Then he would seem to wake up from his bed to feel a hand on his cheek. He opens his eyes to see Cosmo. As usual, he says "Cosmo? Is it really you?" He would ask. "Yes Tails, yes it is." All the while, Tails could feel his fuzzy cheek being caressed lightly by Cosmo. And right then, exactly on time, she would lean forward. Right before the two would be about to kiss, Tails woke up in the real world. He would cry for a good 20 minutes, and it was about a 50/50 chance he would get up and eat a single piece of bread, or nothing at all. His mind never stopped working, even if 96% of it was focused on Cosmo. However, though his next thought was about Cosmo, it was one that set everything in motion. His thought had been exactly this. I… think.

 _She was my girlfriend,_

 _My special someone,_

 _The light of my world,_

 _I loved her so much,_

 _In fact,_

 _I still do._

He crumpled to the floor, remembering all the memories he had with his "special someone". He was sobbing, but it was cut short. Tails heard something behind him, and managed to wipe his face and managed, "What do you want?" "Only to help." The response was. Tails managed to get up and face his speaker. A man with a bird face and had green feathered wings. "What if I told you your "Special someone" could be entirely revived? "She can't. Trust me, Shadow and Sonic tried." Tails told him. "Are they gods?" The clever falcon man said in response. "Well no… but wait a second!" Tails exclaimed. "Are you trying to tell me you're a god?" Tails questioned. "Yes I am. And trust me, you can get back your Special Somebody, but not without a price." He responded. "What price!? I'll pay anything to get Cosmo back!" Tails exclaimed, rather desperately. "I'll make you a deal, little fox." He responded.

Author's note: End of Chapter One. But this is far from the end of this story. I'll catch ya'll later. PEACE! Where will this god take Tails? Only time will tell! On an after note, check out my other stories. R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tails' Depression

Authors note: Hey, It's me Matt. Lovin' the views so far… Almost as good as The Question. But to get this out the way I set up an email for you guys to send me fan mail! Heh, Heh. It's Halowarlord3 . Anyway, where the hell is Tails going? What will the deal be? Will Tails actually get help? Will Tails even see Cosmo again? Answers to all these AND MORE!

Told from Tails' POV

I jumped through the portal. Robin had an interesting deal, one about killing some things called Abyssal, five of them, to get Cosmo back. I find myself falling down a large building. I eventually hit the ground, or more like went through it. On the long trip down to who know where, I, damn myself, start thinking about Cosmo. Eventually I fall asleep on the fall down and have the same nightmare. Except for one thing. The ending was different. Instead of the usual ending being Cosmo about to kiss me, she actually made it to my lips. Our kiss lasted a little longer than expected. It filled me with warmth. Then she backed away. Eventually, a crystal formed around her. The scenery changed from the long, foggy plain into a mountain. I was on the bottom. Something started falling serenely towards me. It was yellow, but I couldn't make it out. My vision got worse and worse until I just blanked out completely. I saw one last thing before I woke up. The faint face of Cosmo. "You c-n sa—m-"was the last thing I remember. I woke up. I now lay in a leather chair in a blindingly white room. There was one window. I got up and scooted over to it. I was somewhere, Japan or something. All the electronic boards almost made me snap. This was defiantly one third adventure, one third desire and one third emotion tests. The boards held my darkest memories, including my parents and sister dying and Dark Oak, _taunting_ me about Cosmo. Cosmo's execution. I looked away. All the bad memories came flooding back. Behind me, when I finally opened my eyes was a backpack. It had a wrench and crowbar. I removed them, and after inspecting them, put them back inside. They were all that was inside, other than some jerky and water. I looked outside to see all the people where frozen in time. But all machines still operated normally. I looked out once more at the street, to see something blackish purple, right out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head that way, trying my best to ignore the terrible boards. It was a beast made of compressed shadows, or at least looked like it was made of compressed shadows. Who other to be fighting it right now than, wait a minute! In a world where the only living things are me and that, whatever it is, why in hell is Shadow the Hedgehog here!? I mean, I've seen some pretty crazy stuff in alternate dimensions, but nothing like this. I swiftly took my wrench out of my backpack and put my pack on my back. I jumped out of the window, wrench in hand. I started to move my tails just in time before I hit the ground for a smooth landing. I notice Shadow had been hit by the doglike beast back towards where I am, slightly to the right of me. "Shadow, what are you-"I start. "No time to explain. Grab a weapon and help me kill this thing!" With that, he rushed to the beast extra fast, barreling towards it. I notice a gun store. While I hate to do it, guns are the weapon we need right now. I open my bag. I grab the crowbar and rush over to the store, having already tucked the wrench in a little bit of my fur like a sword in its sheath. I pop the door open. I stop it from hitting one of the civilians, and rush in. I hardly know how to operate a gun; the only one I would be able to fire is a hunting rifle. They had a couple, so I just grabbed one for me and grabbed the Vector carbine for Shadow. Shadow was outside energy surfing, something Mint taught him to do. The beast opened its mouth, to reveal it is a bright orange inside. It fired a beam at Shadow, who ducked just in time. He sees me struggling with the guns and rides over and grabs the carbine. He must be the one taking the ammo as well because a few magazines started flying towards him. Shadow now circled the beast, shooting at it while it hopelessly clawed and chomped at Shadow. For some reason, I felt Shadow had it near death. But I felt I had to kill it so I took a shot at it. I hit in on the left side of his back, turning his attention towards me. He started limping towards me. Eventually, he got annoyed of Shadow and jumped unnaturally high to claw at him. While his efforts were mostly successful to dodge it, Shadow did get caught in the leg and fell. I was out of ammo, but I did reach down instinctively and was surprised to see I had an ammo pouch. I opened it as fast as I could and took out one more of the bullets. I loaded it quickly and took another shot as the beast rampaged towards me. I noticed a small crack on its head. By the time I loaded my gun to take a second shot at it, it was gone. I take out my wrench and manage to keep the gun upright as I take flight. I approach the beast. He manages to stumble, so I move faster, and take a shot as it struggles to get up. It falls again and I see the crack. I plummet towards it. I slam it with my wrench and the beast starts making weird noises. It starts to get bigger and bigger, so I jump off of it and hide behind a wall in an alley. I notice Shadow had cover. The beast makes a horrible scream as it explodes. I relax as soon as it does. I hear my sigh of relief. Soon after, I hear party music. I can already tell by the groaning people are starting to wake up. The screens no longer hold images of bad memories, but just regular Japan stuff. I ditch my hunting rifle in the alley. The party music gets a little louder as I see a Light blue bus with rainbows on the side rolls up. I give it one quizzical look before going to grab a now unconscious Shadow. I haul him aboard the bus. I hardly even take note the bus is entirely empty, even missing a driver. We move along and on the road I feel much more tired now that the adrenaline ran out and yawn. I trust the bus will take us somewhere nice and lay down for a small bit of sleep. The last thing I see is a huge dark tunnel.


End file.
